


迷魂记 Vertigo

by ChenChieh



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 科幻背景，罗生门风格星舰指挥官郑允浩x共和国神经科学研究所研究员沈昌珉
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin





	迷魂记 Vertigo

［培训中心教员凯驰密先生］  
哎呀这不是李秀满先生吗？你们运输部今天休息呀？噢对对对今天周六！你看我这又糊涂了。培训中心今天基本没什么人在。也对，本来基地里常来这儿的除了我们这帮教员也就是还在见习的学生了，更别说放周末，一个人影都不会有。  
  
唉我平时从来不会忘记周六的，主要是这星期指挥官没来嘛。哦你可能不知道，平时啊，郑允浩指挥官每周六都会来我们培训中心，带着一个二十出头的小孩子。  
  
那孩子叫Shim，今年年初刚分配到我们基地来见习。以前他还没来基地，我也就是全员大会和过节的时候能见几次指挥官；现在每周六指挥官都带他来这里开小灶，连带着我也能多看几眼。指挥官脾气真好，平时基地里碰上了都是冷若冰霜的样子，我还以为很不好相处呢，没想到私下里居然这么随和。上次我跟他抱怨新的缓冲液气味不够好，第二天就全基地征集意见了。哎呀你看我又给忘了，秀满你是地空运输部门的，基地这边来的也少——我们母舰巡航的时候偶尔会高速前进，舱体内得释放缓冲液来包裹人体保护脏器——那玩意儿味道要是不好可恶心了！人毕竟不是货物又不能随便用量子传输器，你是不知道…  
  
什么？Shim前两天陷入昏迷了？天哪，那他现在怎么样？哦哦哦已经清醒了啊！他之前都在地面上的监护室吧？原来你今天是送他回基地的，那就好那就好。他昏迷了好几天啊？可怜的孩子…怎么就突然昏迷了呢？是不是vertigo注射过量了，像他这么大的孩子最容易犯这种错误…啊？还真是？哎哟傻孩子呀vertigo可不能随便打啊！他是不知道指挥官多宝贝他哟，开自己的权限亲自带着他来做上机练习。郑允浩什么人？那可是当年在SM军校拿全A的荣誉毕业生！整个司马汤共和国最年轻的指挥官！你要是看过他指挥舰艇你就知道了，那算法优化能力，真的是天才。我们学生要是有他一半聪明我们都得失业。  
  
Shim怎么会vertigo注射过量呢？不瞒你说啊秀满，哪次来培训中心，指挥官都会趁Shim做模拟练习的时候偷偷检查他的vertigo针剂盒，就怕他超剂量。这可是我亲眼目睹的！看得这么严还是出事儿了，这帮小傻子欸！我看这安全教育课安排多少节都没用啊。  
  
为什么指挥官会独独带着Shim来加时训练？唉其实我也不知道，你说他会不会是指挥官同父异母的弟弟呀？指挥官的父亲好像是内阁成员，像他这种大人物有私生子不是很正常吗……哟噤声啊噤声！我也就是随口一说，可不能算我造谣。你是没看到指挥官对他有多好，别说专门带着训练，还亲自给他擦汗呢！那孩子特容易出汗，模拟机里一出来脸嘭嘭的亮晶晶的，样子可招人疼了，指挥官边笑边给他擦脸，你说说，这要不是亲哥这哪能做得到啊？  
  
Shim刚清醒的时候指挥官在旁边？你看看，我就说嘛，这俩人关系肯定不一般！他睁开眼说的第一句话是“允浩”？哎哟…这对兄弟真是，弟弟竟然这样对哥哥直呼其名…指挥官也是真宠孩子。  
  
指挥官还哭了？你说他抱着Shim大哭了一场？啧啧，这可不就是亲弟弟嘛！  
  
你说咱们这基地，啊，就光是力场防护区内的，母舰上都多少人了？还有六个方向上跟着的一串儿驱逐舰、护卫舰、支援舰、攻击艇…数都数不清啊！指挥官，啊，全基地就一个吧？怎么就偏偏注意到这个学员了呢？哎我愈发觉得我刚才那个推断有道理，他们俩啊肯定是兄弟，只不过内阁大臣私生子这个身份不够光彩没法公开相认而已。但是有一点挺奇怪的，Shim这孩子的训练成绩我看过，不是说差，还行，但是和指挥官以前的数据比那差得远了。他脑子非常好使，杂七杂八的参数记的都很牢，理论知识非常丰富，就是手脚好像有点儿不协调。哥哥那么厉害，弟弟也应该差不多才对……保不准小时候受过什么伤。秀满啊，你说，这次vertigo这事儿，他会不会是被什么坏人给陷害的？那可不得把指挥官心疼死！  
  
哎哟，咱们这小人物在这儿乱猜也没啥用处，茶余饭后讲点闲话开心开心也成。秀满你今天既然有空，不如咱们去哪儿嗨皮一下？走嘞，我请客！  
  
  
［Shim的同学胡曼诺德］  
Shim回来参加实训了。  
今天是他上次因为vertigo注射过量昏迷，清醒过来的第三天，据他说恢复得也差不多了，所以医生同意他多出去走动走动。我总觉得他好像稍微有点儿变了，但是又说不上来哪里不一样，感觉眼睛里泛着水波，一副被爱情与春雨滋润的样子……天哪我在想些什么。他的操作水平也提升了很多，可能真的是vertigo的效果吧，难怪基地里屡屡限制vertigo的使用，但是管控了这么多年依然不成功。  
  
我有点怀疑这小子最近在谈恋爱。也不光是这两天的事情，前两个月，他一到周末就搞失踪，经常周五晚开始人间蒸发，周日深夜又鬼鬼祟祟地摸回hall里装作什么也没有发生。这不是和女朋友开房又是什么？哼哼……好好奇他女朋友是谁呀～下次要是被我抓到把柄了，就找机会坑他一顿饭哈哈哈！  
  
我跟Shim算是同期生，他这个人一直都很神秘。最早还在地面的时候我们就住在同一间房，当时基地的分配名单一出来还把我们其他人都吓了一跳，因为前几年的预科和授权课程他都没来参加过，现在不仅直接空降，还是去共和国最有前途的基地，有不少人不服气。但是后来大家才知道，他竟然是SM军校毕业的学生。难怪能跳过常规流程直接空降，SM军校啊！那可是我们指挥官的母校，共和国高级将领的摇篮。  
  
说到指挥官，好像他对Shim这个直系学弟也很器重。到基地的第一天开动员大会，两个小时里，指挥官往我们AVEX218这边看了至少三四回。我估计他就是在看Shim，指挥官肯定浏览基地新学员资料的时候就注意到了。他这一次vertigo注射过量，官方也没有进行通报，只是说劳累过度导致的精神昏迷。一定是指挥官帮他把事情压下来的，虽说这也不是什么大事儿，不过讲出去还是会有损母校形象。指挥官在这个基地里什么事情不能做啊。  
  
我真是羡慕他们这些名校毕业的学生，在学校里有老师护着，到了社会上还有校友护着。我们经常向Shim打听他在学校的事情，但是他好像不太愿意讲给我们听，每次搪塞两下就带过去。平时也从来不提自己读书的时候有哪些趣事，也不谈论自己的家人朋友。我们聊天他就跟着听，点点头，偶尔给个反应。唉，我们和他们名校生，果然还是有距离啊。人家不愿意带我们玩儿，我们也没办法。化工部有一个漂亮的大姐姐好像当年也是SM军校毕业的，有时候见到我还会和我聊天呢～她似乎和Shim的关系非常好，两个人经常一起吃饭，我在餐厅碰见过好几次。等等…Shim的女朋友不会就是那个漂亮的大姐姐吧？  
  
难怪他这段时间忽然多了这么多爱好！姐姐们大概都喜欢能喝酒有品位的男生吧？Shim原来是不太能喝酒的，平时也不喜欢喝，但是这几个月一直都在认真地练习喝酒，而且好像有在背一些和酒相关的知识。他还学做饭来着，什么安东鸡、鲑鱼排、芝士拉面、煎肉丸……我记得上上个星期他还花了好长时间做了个草莓蛋糕带出去，盒子上还系了一个粉红色的蝴蝶结——女孩子无论多大年龄都喜欢草莓，肯定是跟女朋友约会送给她了～真是浪漫。对了，进了基地之后他还开始研究摄影，除此之外又多看了很多哲学书。爱情的力量真是伟大，居然连一个人的爱好习惯都能改变。

不过，Shim平时是个非常自律的人，以前还在地面的时候就是这样，很早起床跑步，每天都会去健身，为了好身材口腹之欲也要管控。照理来说不应该是会过量注射vertigo的人啊？他周末出去都会带着装vertigo的药剂盒，但是回来的时候里面的针剂一支都没少，我前几个月还拿这件事情嘲笑过他呢——你说你周末又不用，带着它干嘛？工作日训练的时候他也只是一天一支这样正常地用。

vertigo是一种辅助类药剂，主要功能是改善睡眠，同时帮助你在梦境中自动把白天学习的知识和技能进行反复加强。它是从十年前开始推广的，效果真的一级棒，因为睡眠时的重复训练能大大缩短我们的学习周期，而且不会对人体有任何影响。梦境里的练习记忆在醒来后会自动遗忘，并且大脑皮层里的脑回路此时已经刻好了。睡得又香，学得又好，vertigo几乎是完美的。唯一的缺点就是如果使用的剂量过大可能会导致“眩晕”态。人一旦处在“眩晕”态，就相当于是永远地活在梦境里了：大脑的活动还是很活跃，人却只会永久沉睡。据说，以前有人为了在短时间内提升实力，连续半年注射了超高剂量的vertigo，结果直接陷入“眩晕”态，再也没法醒过来。在我们基地里，vertigo是被严格管控的，每人每周派发五支，当周不用完下周就过期，同时严禁在24小时内注射一支以上的vertigo。  
  
唉，可能Shim就是压力太大想要快点成长吧！毕竟是SM出来的学生，背负的期望也比较多，而且男人开始谈恋爱了也会想更早的负起责任来……无论如何，希望他以后和恋人好好的，别再昏迷了。  
  
  
  
［基地后勤主管藤斯先生］  
郑允浩是我认识了近十年的老朋友。  
我们刚熟悉那会儿，他还没成为基地的指挥官，只是运行部的一个组长。年轻的时候大家都没那么忙，偶尔有空，允浩和我会在舰桥的休息室里闲聊。  
  
近来他和那个叫Shim的孩子走得很近，倒让我想起了不少陈年往事。  
  
基地的时令与共和国首都保持一致，所以那是一个夏日的午后。  
  
“今天天气真好，云足够多，光线很柔和。”允浩晃着杯内的冰块，一只手撑着下巴，头转向四周。他那天穿了一件亮黄色的T恤，整个人仿佛一块柠檬百利甜挞。年轻的男孩总是鲜嫩又可爱，他刚好休假，因为on call所以需要留在基地里随时待命。休息室内部可模拟母星上任意地点的天气状况，允浩选择了首都中心公园附近。  
  
“我以前有个好朋友，在共和国医学院里读书。他们学校离中心公园特别近，他课又多，我经常去那儿等他。下了课我们俩就一起去吃拉面和内脏锅，有时候还会去甜品店。他总吐槽我的小学生口味，还说一杯热可可下去半杯都是糖。”允浩笑得很开心，似乎还有点怀念。“那家伙嘴巴可毒了，谁也说不过他。”  
  
“你以前还喝热可可啊？”我看着他手里的冰美式，感到十分诧异。“我还从来没见你喝过呢。”  
  
“啊……后来，后来不知道为什么，口味变了……”  
  
允浩的神情一下子变得很低落。他垂着眼，手无意识地在桌沿摩挲，不知道在想些什么。我当时就觉得很无措，可能是讲了什么不该讲的话勾起了他不好的回忆吧？  
  
“我父母前两天来基地看我了。”我试图转移话题。  
  
“我知道，我在系统里看见你的家属权限申请了。”

“我父母从来没坐过军用的恒星际飞船，他们以前只坐过旅游的那种行星飞船。”我想给他讲点有意思的事情。“旅游飞船的驾驶舱不是都是前置的嘛，而且都有那种可以直接目视的大舷窗。但是咱们母舰上没有。我带着他们俩参观，我妈一路上都在问我哪里有<能直接看得到星星的>观景台。”

“哈哈哈我明白我明白，我带着我那个好朋友第一次来基地的时候他也是这样问的。”  
  
不同于普通的旅游型行星飞船，大型恒星际舰艇的驾驶舱一般都隐藏在最安全的船体中，不需要暴露在船体前方。现代恒星际飞船处于安全考虑，会尽量避免在船体上开洞，因为在进行大气层内的高速运行时会因摩擦而产生大量热。巨大的舷窗如何避免破裂这个问题不仅麻烦，而且没有必要。实际上任何对外的直接目视观测对于恒星际飞行都应该减少到最低——以人类的目视能力，相比恒星际的广袤空间，等你看到什么危险的时候一切都晚了。  
  
“他啊……每天都沉浸在自己的科学世界里，永远对新事物和新领域有着无穷的好奇心。研究上取得一丁点儿突破就高兴的不得了，人还没出实验室，就要马上开量子通讯来告诉我，急不可耐。”

允浩手撑在眉骨上，眼里似乎闪着泪光。他抹了一把脸，半晌，从衣领里扯出了自己的项链。项链上的坠子是一个很小的芯片，看样子似乎是容量极其庞大的存储器。芯片表面还附了一层光学元件膜，允浩一拿出来，就在虚空中投射出了一张合照。照片上，两个年轻的男孩头靠在一起，笑容胜过整个银河系最璀璨的星。  
  
那是我第一次见到允浩英年早逝的恋人的模样。  
  
我对允浩的感情生活知晓的并不多，但我知道，他自始至终只爱过那一个男孩。后来的时光里，他身边也莺莺燕燕围绕过许多情人，基本上一两个月就会换，走马观花似的。无论换了多少个，每个人身上都多多少少带了点那人的影子：不是相似的长相，就是相似的性情。  
  
可是这一次，我觉得他动真情了，对Shim。  
  
第一次见到Shim是在培训中心。他出模拟机舱门的那一瞬间，我听见心里的小石头“咯噔”一下掉落的声音。太像了，真的太像了——Shim的音容笑貌，无一不是允浩年轻时恋人的模样。  
  
我看着允浩给他擦汗，看着允浩望向他温柔而专注的眼神，甚至在教员凯驰密先生与我寒暄的时候都忘记回复了。我从没见过他对哪个情人这般深情地凝望，除非是回忆起往昔的瞬间真心。他看着Shim，就像他看着他曾经的恋人。  
  
我感到心惊。我劝了他几句，明里暗里地提示，希望他能明白自己现在是个什么状况。可是允浩每次听完也只是笑笑，总是告诉我他有自己的考量，会注意分寸。  
  
我亲爱的朋友，你怎么这样傻？我哪里是担心这孩子对你不利？我是担心你被困在自己的梦境里出不去啊！世间万魔，心魔最险，也最难除去。爱的伤痛可能永远也无法被时间治愈，但是放任伤口溃烂转而逃避才是更大的危机。我的朋友，你之前换了那么多个情人，无非是想要麻痹自己；但是他们终究不是他，你爱的并非是那个躯壳。这个认识始终还保留在你的脑内，仿佛一针清醒剂带着你认清现实。你也曾经看得很明白啊！可是如今又是怎么了？Shim就算再像他，也依然只是一个躯壳啊，为什么这一次你动了真心呢？  
  
我不能任由我的朋友沉溺在虚假的幻梦中。我是后勤主管，能够控制整个基地物资的发放。我偷偷更换了Shim的统一配给vertigo：他的针剂浓度是其他人的1.025倍。这样的剂量只要连续注射一个月就能引起昏迷，同时又不会对人体造成什么切实的影响。允浩是我多年的老友，他对vertigo是什么态度我最清楚，过量注射vertigo的人他一向深恶痛绝，惩罚起来尤其不客气。纵使到时候他对自己的小情人下不了狠手，一次昏迷也足够让他警醒了。  


［医学院教授桑佩尔勒伯努博士］  
人啊，年龄大了，就总会时不时想起以前的事情。女儿说，爸爸还年轻，还能和我们一起去奥尔特云捡爱情石，我笑她小骗子，人不服老不行。近来睡得越来越少，vertigo对我的助眠效果也渐渐变差了。睡不着的时候，我就起床整理杂物。前两天在阁楼里，我居然找到了以前的学生送给我的各种礼物：柯伊伯带的纪念冰晶、太阳系边疆的各种双星系统“二人转”模型、保质期三百年的“火星人”限量版宇航服修补液，还有一大堆写满了祝福的贺卡。

其中有一只红色的小熊，戴了个歪歪扭扭的金色皇冠，表情有些丧又莫名很可爱，手里抱着毛茸茸的粉色爱心。这是当年我最得意的学生沈昌珉送给我的。

小沈这孩子，非常有天赋。人特别聪明，还勤奋刻苦爱学习。我记得他刚入学那会儿，我还在医学院执教，老早就听同事说今年来了个小天才。后来，虽然没能把他招来我们学院搞学术十分可惜，但是他在神经科学领域大放光彩，成为共和国首屈一指的神经科学专家，未尝不是另一种幸运。

他与我好友的孩子郑允浩十分要好，好到我当年怀疑这两人的关系。小允是郑家最小的儿子，他父亲老来得子，对这个孩子也是百依百顺。但这小子也挺争气，没有被娇生惯养宠坏，居然考上了SM军校。沈昌珉还在读基础理论的时候，有几门课程是我教的。每次快要到晚课结束，老郑的儿子都会站在教室外边等他，无论冬夏，风雨无阻。少年的心事藏不住，每次他一出现，沈昌珉就没法认真听课了。我当了这么多年老师，经验丰富的很，看他那小眼神儿就知道，人还在教室里，魂儿早就飘到外面去了！

我还记得有一年冬天，刚好是初雪的那晚，小允有事情没能来等沈昌珉下课，但是托别人给他送了吃的。沈昌珉课间去拿了东西，回教室的时候小脸红扑扑的。

“什么好东西呀这么开心？”我笑着问他。

“我好朋友给我带的玉米面包和糖霜可露丽，怕我晚上饿。”他抱着装面包的纸袋红了脸。“教授您想尝尝吗？都是我最喜欢的，特别好吃！”

后来又有一次，沈昌珉带着个系了蝴蝶结的纸盒来，听说里面是他自己做的草莓蛋糕。不用问，肯定是给他小男友的，老郑的儿子打小儿就喜欢吃草莓。下了课，他们就在开lecture的大教室里吃蛋糕，两个孩子都笑成了眯眯眼。

我也曾问过小允这件事，趁着新年和他们一家人聚餐的时候。

“我爱他。”年轻人回答的很真挚。“桑佩尔勒伯努叔叔，我是真心喜欢他。可能您会觉得很可笑，但是我还是要讲出来：我可能这一生都只会爱他一个人。”

我几乎是下意识地想要劝谏，不要轻言一辈子也不要轻言爱。但是小允的眼睛太过清澈又太过深邃，几乎没有眼白的大黑眼珠里盛满的全是热情与希望。面对着这样一双眼睛，我一句反对的话也说不出口。

爱让人永远年轻，永远热泪盈眶。

……

我们和老郑一家人时常聚餐，席间小允和我聊了不少关于沈昌珉的事情。

“他说他想改变科研方向。”小允告诉我。“我们上次一起聊过，他打算去研发能够提高士兵学习能力的药物。”

“他是这么跟你说的？”

“嗯。”小允点点头，看起来十分自豪。“他读博的时候不就是研究梦的机理吗？他告诉我，梦境本身就有可能是我们祖先留下来进行技能传承的产物。既然这样，只要通过药物定向地激发这一潜能，我们就可以在梦里进行重复训练，人类的学习周期就能够大大缩短。”

“桑佩尔勒伯努叔叔，我们连药剂的名字都想好啦，就叫做vertigo。”

很少有人知道，现在共和国上下都在广泛使用的vertigo，其实是当年沈昌珉带领的小组研发的。vertigo在开发初期也面临过不少困难，甚至还出过一些问题，他身上的压力也很大。幸好后来成功突破了技术难关，vertigo终于得以成功推广。

可惜天妒英才，vertigo进入大众视野还没多久，沈昌珉就在一起交通事故中意外身亡了。

事故发生的前一晚，他刚好到我们家来做客，穿着一身白色的衣服，带着那只红色的小熊。外面下起了小雨，他没有带伞，把小熊小心翼翼地护在自己的怀里。

他嘱托我一定要照顾好这只玩偶小熊，我虽然不明白为什么，但依然认真地履行了对学生的承诺。我还记得那一天他的脸色很差，心情似乎也不是很好，和我抱怨一个蛋白质的三级结构解析遇到了很大的瓶颈，同步辐射中心那边又频频出问题。我开导了他几句，又和他聊了不少他读书时的趣事。走的时候他似乎接受了我的安慰，神色略有些好转，站在我家花园门口一丛刚开的紫绣球花旁朝我挥挥手，就开着车回去了。

谁知道那竟是我们最后一次见面。

……

“爸爸，”女儿忽然敲开我的门。“有客人，是郑叔叔家的允浩弟弟。”  
  
“马上来，稍等。”我缓缓起身，退休之后腿脚也不那么麻利了。“你先陪人家聊会儿，一定要照顾好客人。”

下楼之前我停顿了片刻，还是转身回去拿了沈昌珉的那只红色小熊。

爱而不得是这世上最大的苦痛。小允这孩子爱得太不容易，能有个东西寄托思念聊以慰籍也好。

就让这只红色小熊成为见证他们那段故事的信物吧。

  
［纽查普特医生］  
“指挥官最近…睡眠还好吗？”  
“不太好，纽查普特博士。”回答我的是surisuri，允浩哥的生活人工智能。“如您所知，同往常一样，指挥官拒绝使用vertigo改善睡眠，同时也拒绝使用任何精神类药物。”  
  
“他这样时间久了也不是办法啊，褪黑素吃到现在，能起到的助眠作用已经很小了。”我有些头疼。“麻烦你给他空出个时间，最好能来找我看一下。”我对着悬浮在空中的那个小飞盘说。“订下了时间记得通知我一声。”

“不用小酥梨安排，我现在就来找你。”圆盘上的光圈忽然闪了闪，接着说话的声音和语气都变了——是允浩哥！

“允浩哥！你忙完了呀？”  
“嗯，刚给基地新来的学员开完动员大会。”

允浩哥的声音听起来十分轻快，似乎是碰见了什么好事情。没过多久，在我的医务舱里，做完了例行的检查和问询，允浩哥竟然向我提出了一个我意想不到的要求。

“以后每周五晚六点都见一面吧。”他说。“方便你随时了解我的身体状态，也…方便换药方。”

我心下了然。

允浩哥做为基地指挥官，自然是我的上级。但我们二人其实有另一层不为人知的隐秘关系：我是沈昌珉博士的直系学弟，当年vertigo项目组的骨干成员。

而沈昌珉博士——前共和国神经科学研究所的首席研究员——是允浩哥曾经的恋人。

允浩哥和沈博士的感情之深，我还在读书的时候就知晓一二。当时我是个刚刚考进医学院的新生，沈博士也只是还在上理论课的高年级学长。我那天晚上没课，在中心公园附近散步，忽然被一个高挑帅气的男生拦下了。那个男生嘴角有一颗小痣，穿了SM军校特有的制服，整个人耀眼的仿佛是阿波罗下凡。他不顾我因为惊讶而张大的嘴，把一个闪电泡芙塞进了我嘴里，又递给我一个大纸袋。

“你是医学院的学生吧？认识桑佩尔勒伯努教授吗？今天晚课课间把这些面包送给在他班上上课的沈昌珉，拜托你了，多谢！”

明明是命令式的口吻，明明是我最讨厌的居高临下的态度，我却莫名其妙就屈服于他的气场之下，乖乖地执行了命令。

人有时候确实是缘分，我和沈博士，还有允浩哥，就是这么误打误撞认识的。

可惜后来的天灾人祸，却不是我们能左右的。

……  
  
vertigo这个项目，最早由允浩哥提出。他听了沈博士关于梦的本质的阐述，大受启发，给我们描绘了关于vertigo的构想。

“我们随时准备上前线的人最清楚，战场上，物资和设备的损害反而不是什么太要紧的事情，人员伤亡才是最可怕的。舰艇没了可以再造，人死了要再重新培养可就太难了。”允浩哥给我们科普。“太空战里一个最最普通的船员都需要从小到大至少二十年的相应教育。想解决这个难题，要么减少人员伤亡，要么缩短学习周期。”

“所以我们才研究大脑信息刻录呀！”我说。“如果把知识技能储存下来，再导入脑内激活，不就直接不需要学习周期了吗？”

“但是咱们的项目成本特别高，而且有一些操作类技能要达到身体协调也需要很长的适应期。”沈博士补充道。“针对梦境的药剂前景肯定更广阔。”

彼时我已经被沈博士招到他的实验室了。原本我们的研究的方向是人脑信息的完全刻录与再激活。如果项目能够成功，就意味着我们可以把死人“复活”：相当于古代传说中把一个人的灵魂抽离出来，再装入一个崭新的躯壳里，延续他的生命。“把大脑信息完全刻录”这一部分，我们当时的技术已经能够完成了；但是再激活的研究迟迟没有开启。

“我觉得你这个想法可行性很高！”沈博士非常兴奋，他整个人被允浩哥圈在怀里，手舞足蹈。“人在睡眠时大脑神经细胞都处于抑制状态，这个抑制过程有时比较完全，有时不够完全。如果没有完全处于抑制状态，大脑皮层还有少数区域的神经细胞处于兴奋，人就会出现梦境。少数细胞的活动失去了清醒时的整个大脑皮层的控制和调节，记忆中某些片断不受约束地活跃起来，就会表现出与正常心理活动不同的千奇百怪的梦。我们只要能使相关区域的神经细胞受药物控制就行。”他听了允浩哥的构想后很激动，甚至不惜改变整个科研方向，打算当晚就回去写开题申请。

“允浩，我们现在的技术已经能够把生物电记录下来了。再找到大脑相应的反射区和细胞，像靶向治疗那样投送药物刺激放电，梦里学习就真的不是梦了！”

vertigo的研发进展迅速，没几年就开始了人体试验。但在二阶段实验的过程中出现了严重事故：原本根据预期，梦境应该只重复白天学到的技能或知识内容，而不是情感体验；但是有一位志愿者对药物出现了不良反应——他在战场上的记忆会随着搏斗的过程一并重演，医疗组甚至评估梦境有可能诱发PTSD。研究所要求我们迅速暂停vertigo的开发，同时对那位志愿者进行了隔离保护。

“他们不能因为这唯一一起意外就全盘否定vertigo。”沈博士在办公室里踱步。“而且应该允许我们对那位志愿者进行检查——我们有上万名实验对象，只有他一个人出现了不良反应，原因尚不明确——说明他的大脑结构与普通人有区别。”

然而沈博士的申请并没有得到批准。如果传闻可靠，那位志愿者恰好是共和国防务长官的儿子，我们不可能有机会检测他的大脑电波。沈博士被命令重新开启大脑信息刻录与再激活的项目。直到第二年的春天，vertigo才再一次通过审批，重新推动进程。这一回，为了绝对安全，我们做了很多努力，终于能够确保技能类记忆与情感类记忆在梦境中的完全分离。只定向刺激技能区的药物，就是后来广泛应用的vertigo；而能够定向刺激情感的药物，除了可以帮你重现往日的记忆，我们还意外发现它或许能够帮助激活刻录的大脑信息，我们叫它vertigo plus。有关vertigo plus的发现与进一步研究由于沈博士个人的反对，在我们组内进行严格保密，没有对外公布。

沈博士为什么不愿意继续研究vertigo plus，我到了现在其实是能够理解的。

“我怕以后在道德层面上会有差错，没法说服自己。”

其实就只有这一个理由而已。  
沈博士的意外发生之前，正好是停止vertigo plus研发后的那段时间。有一天，他忽然约我出来谈天。

“我下定决心了。”他说。“我要把所有和再激活相关的成果数据都封存起来，彻底地。”

“为什么？沈博士，你真的没必要这样小心翼翼。这项工作就算我们不做，全银河系那么多实验室，总会有人做。”

“别人可以，我不可以，我心里过不去那道坎儿。生老病死人之常情，欢聚或离别，相守或决裂，都是要看运气的。总怀着人能主宰一切的信念，妄图成为造物主，肆意修改别人的记忆，这是不对的。”

我长大了嘴，却什么也没说出来。

“我希望你能理解。”沈博士端起了面前的骨瓷咖啡杯喝了一口。和往常的美式不同，这一次，杯子里装的是热可可。“允浩说得对，甜食确实有助于缓解压力。”

“我们是无知的孩童，因为忍受不了求知欲的折磨，在自然之母面前恳求她赐予我们真知。”他小鹿一般的双眼略微有些发红。“而不是谋杀犯，用科学做武器自相残杀。”

“所有资料我都整理完了，过两天就一起处理掉。”

我忽然又想起了那张不久之前我们费了巨大心血才刻录完全的芯片，里面是沈博士的全部大脑信息。不夸张的说，如果有灵魂这种说法的话，现在的沈博士有两个灵魂：他的身体里有一个，那张芯片内有另一个。

“那你芯片是怎么处理的？”一想到要把凝聚了无数心血的芯片毁掉，我的心都揪了起来。

“会放在一个我绝对信得过的地方。”  
  
然而没过几天，噩耗传来：沈博士在开车回家途中意外坠入悬崖。由于出事地点山林险峻幽深，救援人员甚至连他的骸骨也没能找到。

我在沈博士的葬礼上看见了痛不欲生的允浩哥。他那时已经几乎没有人形了，在短短的一个月内掉了三十斤，薄得仿佛一张纸。哀乐和哭声交织的空间里，我竟不合时宜地想起了一件毫不相干的事：

也不知道沈博士最后有没有来得及处理那些文件。

……

“你要想好，”几个星期前，允浩哥向我提出每星期给他供给vertigo plus的要求。“vertigo plus我们还没有进行过完整的临床试验。理论上来说，你在梦境中重现的应该是自己印象深刻的经历，比如曾经那些与恋人度过的美好时光；但也有可能是今早和同事吵架的过程。”

“没关系，有一丝希望都好，我太想他了。”允浩哥低垂着头，小巧精致的脸隐藏在阴影中，叫人看不分明表情。“你不知道，我今天遇见了一个孩子，叫做Shim——那张脸、那身形、那笑…我一度以为是他回来了。”

医务舱内以白色调为主，光打在他身上也是惨兮兮的，让人不禁心生怜悯。

“那行，就按照你安排的，每周五晚上六点你都来我的诊室，”我敲了敲他的药剂盒。“我把当周配好的vertigo plus换给你。”

允浩哥是个军人，永远坚强勇敢，脊背挺地笔直。然而在所有关于沈博士的事情上他都十分脆弱，让我心生怜悯，不忍拒绝。

我后来在允浩哥每周的例行检查时见了几次Shim，他确实和沈博士像极了。可是他眼里没有沈博士的灵动与聪慧，有时候看起来呆呆的。他站在诊室外的走廊上，不知道在想些什么。

“钮查普特博士，请问…指挥官他情况怎么样？”他见到我出来，立刻上前询问允浩哥的身体状况，似乎忧心忡忡。

“还好，就是对vertigo有一点不耐受。”我回答。那孩子似乎更忧愁了，在一旁抿着嘴，好看的眉毛微微蹙起。

我叹息。  
又是一个可怜人。

刚开始我对Shim是有点排斥的，我总是觉得他抢了沈博士原本拥有的东西。但后来时间久了，我发现他是真心爱允浩哥的。我甚至发现他在偷偷模仿沈博士：比方说摄影，再比方说做饭。

爱这一个字，归根结底不过是脑细胞的化学反应，却把多少人玩得团团转。允浩哥和Shim，一个爱的人无法回来，一个爱的人无法得到。互相折磨的回环，到底什么时候才能有解呢？

  
  
［Shim］  
“88号，听得见我说话吗？”

我在灌满培养液的舱体中苏醒，一睁开眼，看见的就是茧形舱门上的光屏。一个穿着白大褂、戴着眼镜的男人出现在屏幕上，一边向我问话，一边操纵仪器。

“你的知识导入已经完成了，但还需要一段时间才能适应，”他说。“来，站起来走一走试试看。”

舱门打开了，我看见实验室灰白色的天花板和四壁吊挂的医疗器械。我缓缓坐起身，培养舱在无菌室的正中央，那个男人在另一边，我们中间被一层厚厚的玻璃幕墙阻挡。

培养液有一点粘稠，但是很温暖，离开它们让我有些不适应。我赤身裸体地行走在不大的房间里，脑中的记忆碎片在一点点拼接。

“手脚还是有一些不协调。”我听见那个男人自言自语。“不过也很了不起了…一个半成品都能有这种效果，沈昌珉果然厉害。”

如您所见，我，88号，是个经过基因修改的人造人。

因为从胚胎到成人只发育了不到六个月的时间，所以从法律上来讲我是个还未满周岁的孩子，尽管我现在的身体年龄是二十一岁。

那个戴眼镜的男人叫做卢荏，是个研究员。他们在我的枕骨下方放入了一枚芯片，据说里面是个庞大的数据包。

“你现在的大脑里相当于自带了一个资料库，里面什么知识都有。”卢荏正在分析我的能力测试结果。“你可以随时调用数据，但是没办法灵活的运用。”

“为什么不行？”

“我们没法激活它，你懂吗？你脑内的芯片现在不能取出来，得一直放在里面。如果我们掌握了激活技术，理论上来说输出完毕就可以把它取走了。”

他们谈话向来不避讳我，从他们的交谈中我得知，他们是从一个叫做沈昌珉的人手里拿到的这个芯片技术，可以向人脑内导入数据。但不知道什么原因他们拿到的技术并不完整，最关键的几个部分都是残缺的。

一个月后，他们向上面汇报：88号状态良好，可以开始执行任务了。

现在，我叫做Shim，身份是SM军校刚毕业的学生，目前在T基地见习，任务是刺杀T基地指挥官郑允浩。

“T基地化工部的怀仁姐是我们的人，她每星期都会给你新配制的高剂量vertigo，你伺机把郑允浩的vertigo都换成这个，坚持三个月，他就会永久陷入“眩晕”态。”

“我要是拒绝执行任务呢？”

怀仁“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，她是一个很漂亮的女人，但为人十分尖酸刻薄。“人造人也是人，人总是想活命的。搞阴谋从来都是你死我活的争斗。三个月过后，如果你任务失败，你就没有更新芯片的机会了，脑死亡了解一下？”

“我一个见习学员，哪里来的机会每周接近基地指挥官？”

“那就要看你自己的本事了。”怀仁轻蔑一笑。“不过我看你就光凭这张脸，什么事情都不用做也能把他迷得神魂颠倒。”

怀仁说的是事实。  
在我进入基地的第一天，郑允浩来参加了见习学员欢迎仪式。期间，他多次望向我所在的AVEX218。

“Hey Shim，你有没有发现，指挥官好像一直在看这边！”与我同房间的胡曼诺德用手肘戳了戳我的胸口，他是一个四肢发达头脑简单的人。“我怎么觉得他好像在看你？”

郑允浩确实在看我，我感觉得到：他那对窄长而微微上挑的眼睛仿佛深海的探照灯，穿越层层人群在我身上来回扫射，令我双耳通红，浑身发烫。

被这样一双温柔又深情的眼睛注视，又会是什么感觉呢？

我不敢乱想，我要活下去。

和预期相比，接近郑允浩简直不费吹灰之力。我在培训中心的走廊外候着，等待因为需要从舰桥走向餐厅而必然经过这里的郑允浩，微微抿唇，眼睛里蓄了水汽，调整出练习过许多次的无辜又委屈的模样。

他果然停下了脚步，温言软语地询问我怎么了。

“我实操训练成绩不好，想周末来加时上机，但是我没有权限。”我尽可能地表现出无奈，直直地盯着他。

他果然心软了，笑得仿佛微风拂面，眼角一弯浅浅的伤疤里盛着初夏的暖阳：“别担心，我陪你去。”

从那以后，我每周六都能与他见面。传说中最不耐烦蠢笨下属的指挥官竟然亲自带着我训练，让我不禁感叹自己的好运。

我关掉淋浴器，抹去镜子上的水珠，看着里面的自己：饱满圆润的颞骨、清晰的颌线、流畅的脸部线条和略有驼峰的鼻子，秀气的眉骨下是一对摄人心魂的漂亮眼睛。

确实是一张极富魅力的脸庞。但是世上美人这么多，卢荏他们怎么就知道这样的长相一定会讨郑允浩的欢心呢？

还是说，这里面其实有什么不可告人的秘密？

……

“T基站，YH2154已驶出重力狭管，初始位置900个单位。DB1226预计过LSH点还有一分钟。SK0326预计过PAK点两分钟。”

郑允浩的声音在波道中平稳且温和，我却紧张的要命。脑内的芯片总在关键时刻连接异常，这段时间我也拼命学了，来之前偷偷摸摸复习了很多遍，但是没想到等真上了模拟机又懵了。

“两架航空器对头穿越高度，使用同一个导航台，要求间隔40k个单位。”可能是见我太久没说话，郑允浩给出了非常明显的提示。

我深吸一口气。“现在可以进行穿越了。”

“很好。”他夸奖了我。“注意低扇区的流量。”

两个小时的上机模拟很快就结束了。我从机舱里爬出来，衬衣湿透，满脸都是汗。郑允浩站在出口等我，他像一支劲竹，整个人清清爽爽地立在那里，笑着向我伸出了手。

“第一次做远空巡航有没有害怕，嗯？”他抽出了几张面巾纸，一边给我擦汗一边问我，柔软的指腹碰到了我的鼻尖，让那里火烧一般热。

“指挥官对不起，我…太紧张了……”我越说越小声，脸颊温度高得惊人。

“没关系的，你做的已经很好了。”他依然那么温柔，手在我肩上不轻不重地捏了一下，又伸过来搂住我的肩膀。

“Shim啊，能让指挥官开私人权限给练习的，这么多年就你一个呀！”凯驰密老师凑上来调侃。“指挥官很看好你哟！”

郑允浩轻轻拍了拍我，正打算说什么，忽然看见在旁边等着的后勤主管藤斯，朝他挑了挑眉，打了声招呼。

他终于松开了我，走向藤斯，这使我能够垂下肩膀长长地叹一口气。在他旁边我实在太紧张了，我甚至怀疑当他离我足够近的时候，能够听见我如鼓的心跳。

……

我趴在床上，大哭了一场。

没有人的心是铁石，即使我只是一个人造人。

郑允浩真的太好了：他会把手覆在我的手上，教我如何快速移动操纵杆；他会专注地听我说话，偶尔帮我拿掉头发上沾到的灰尘；他会在有空时专门返回地面，给我带他喜欢的玉米面包，尽管我其实并不怎么喜欢那个味道；他甚至会带着我做很多事情，比如每周去医务舱做例行检查，再比如——

带我去他的房间。

夜晚，他把我圈在怀中，亲吻我后颈上的痣，柔软的唇瓣带着一点温热的水汽，使我的颈窝与耳后都泛起了潮红。我的后背紧贴着他结实又健壮的腹肌，传来一阵阵轻微酥麻的感觉。对于接下来要发生的事情我有些害怕，可是，想到他白日里温柔的眼神，我竟然又有些期待。

然而什么也没有发生。

我把头埋在他的颈窝，那里散发着淡淡的雪松味，就像他一样：永远挺直脊背，永远坦坦荡荡，永远关怀着身边人。

已经一个多月了，我每周都偷偷地把怀仁给我的高剂量vertigo装进自己的药剂盒里，再伺机把他的vertigo与我的交换。我曾经觉得人活下去最重要，而现在，我为自己的卑鄙行为感到不耻。

能得到他的爱，便是只活三个月，又有什么关系呢？

我只是一个愚蠢又迟钝的人造人，我本不该出现在这个世上。我生是为了他，为了一场虚妄的阴谋；我死也是为了他，为了一段无望的感情。

其实我又何尝不知道，他爱的根本不是我。从我这张基因修改完成的脸，到偶然间发现藤斯先生的白眼，还有他床头倒扣的照片、偶尔叫错的名字、从不离身的项链……到处都是真相。但我宁愿装傻，假装自己热爱摄影，假装自己很会做饭，假装自己乐于品酒，假装自己——是那个人。

我心甘情愿。

明天，三个月的期限就到了。和他在一起的最后一个夜晚，我的手搭在他的腰间。他的身体永远那么暖，让人眷恋，让人沉迷。他睡得好熟，前胸缓缓起伏，像一个小孩子。我侧着头，目光从额发描摹到鼻尖，试图把他的眉眼刻在我的心里。

我走了之后，你还会记得我吗？  
求求你，即便只是一瞬间，请想想我，那我也就满足了。

我起身，又低下头，吻上了他的双唇。

在地面集训的那段时间里，天气阴晴不定：前几天烈日当空，阳光暴烈地不可一世，后几日大雨瓢泼，翻滚的乌云下寸步难行。 但那是我唯一见过的烈日，也是我唯一见过的大雨。艳阳与暴雨把我困在这座堡垒内，我心满意足地耗尽自己三个月的生命。 

  
［郑允浩］  
“酥梨，查一下过两天要来基地见习的那批学员的资料。”

“好的指挥官先生！小酥梨正在为您筛查资料(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵)”surisuri机身上的光圈闪了闪，开始分析。

“少装点可爱，我不好你这口。”我随口打趣。

surisuri是我的人工智能，无论是开发平台还是支持系统采用的都是共和国最先进的技术。实话说，以我自己的等级和权限，就算是坐到小行星带内基地联盟总指挥官的位置也没资格用这么高级的AI。所有人都不知道，酥梨其实并不只是一个生活人工智能；他是我父亲给我的“秘密装备”，与我父亲本人的数据内网相接通，能调动庞大的资源。

但是总喜欢恶意卖萌这点也挺让我无奈的。

“啊⁄(⁄ ⁄ ⁄ω⁄ ⁄ ⁄)⁄指挥官有帅哥耶！”  
“哇哦( ´▽｀)有一位网球冠军！藤斯先生以后打球有伴啦～”  
“指挥官！新学员里有您的校友(⊙v⊙)”

“知道了你安静一点吧。”我被他吵得头疼。酥梨就这点不好：太活泼。如果发现我今天不忙，他也会跟着一起降低效率，抓紧一切机会找我聊天。

然而这次酥梨并没有给我回话。他整个机子悬浮在办公桌的正上方，光圈也不再闪动，仿佛被人断掉了能量源。

“酥梨你怎么了？”我觉得很好笑，打算伸手去拿他。

“报告指挥官，”酥梨忽然开了口。“发现异常，高度怀疑第1988号学员Shim为人造人。”

我愣住了。

“把他的照片给我，还有相关资料。允许你连接爸爸的私人情报库。”

酥梨把Shim的照片投在了我面前的空间上。我心中巨震，手死死地抓住桌沿，又闭了闭眼，拼命稳住心神。

怎么会这么像？

“根据推断，Shim应为身体年龄二十出头的人造人，胚胎培养周期预估六个月到十个月。假身份是SM军校机械系毕业生，未参加任何预科班或授权培训，于去年12月26日加入来基地前的最后一期地面集训，按照计划今年年初将来到T基地进行见习。”

“谁的人？”

“没有证据，但初步估计与防务长官有关。”

我按了按眉心。“樊湃这个蠢人，搞不动我爸，就想来搞我。他不会是打算弄个长得像昌珉的人来杀我吧？”

“照这样来看是有可能的。更重要的一点，指挥官先生，根据反馈，Shim在集训时出现了严重的手脚不协调问题，同时无法将学习知识转化应用。我们有理由推断，这是防务长官资助的实验室的新成品。”

我了然。“你的意思是Shim脑内可能插了芯片？”

“是的，并且很显然他们的实验没有能够成功，芯片数据既没有完全导入，也没有完全激活。”

“他们当然不会成功，因为他们根本就没拿到完整资料。”我冷笑。“原来是他们…我早晚有一天会让樊湃知道什么叫生不如死。”

我的昌珉，原来是被他给害死的！

十年前的那个雨夜，是我永远无法忘记的日子。痛到了极点，使我每次回顾那附近的记忆时头脑都会陷入一片空白。

“指挥官先生，恭喜您！”酥梨平静的声音传来。“Shim有可能是一个完美容器。”

“您很快就能再次见到沈先生了。”

……

事情要从vertigo还在开发时说起。

vertigo进入人体实验之后没多久，曾因一位实验对象的不良反应而被叫停。昌珉当时认为仅这一例例外并不足以证明药物有缺陷，他申请扫描这位志愿者的大脑，但是没有通过。后来我从父亲那儿得知，这位志愿者是防务长官樊湃的儿子，原本就有精神类疾病，也没上过战场，伪造了病历来碰瓷所谓的“诱发不良反应”，无非是为了让他顺理成章地钻法律漏洞转文职。

当然，他这么做也不仅仅是为了给儿子铺路，毕竟樊湃孩子一大堆，公开的非公开的，他也不稀罕这一个废物。他更多的是想逼昌珉回去研究“死而复生”，因为这老家伙的身体快不行了。

vertigo plus和大脑信息的再激活其实是同一个研究，这件事情连跟着昌珉一起做项目的纽查普特都不知道。后来，昌珉决心把vertigo plus的成果封存。

“允浩，我害怕。”一次温存过后，他趴在我胸口上。“我怕这是个潘多拉魔盒，一旦打开就再也没办法控制了。”

“没关系，道德伦理方面会有人来管的，你是科学家，你只要管好科学方面的问题就好了。”

“那怎么能行，我也要承担社会责任的。”他气恼，伸手掐了几下我胸上的软肉。“复活一个好人倒也罢了，复活出一个恶魔来可怎么办？”

“哎，那我倒是要问了，如果我出了事儿先走了，你愿不愿意复活我？”我捏着他的屁股，笑着摇晃他。

“不吉利的话不要乱说！”昌珉急了，起身来拍我。两个人打闹了一阵之后又重新抱在了一起，他咬我的耳垂，又把脑袋在我颈边蹭了许久，忽然很小声地说：“当然会复活你呀…”

“你要是不在了，我可怎么办？”

你要是不在了，我可怎么办？

这句话后来落到我身上，成了一段锥心之痛。

……

出事前两天，他把所有资料都交给了我。

“你是我最信任的人。”他说。“允浩，我现在只有你了。”

我那时还不明白这话的意思，只知道感动。现在想想，他在公开宣布不再进行大脑信息刻录与再激活的研究之后，可能已经被樊湃的人威胁过许多次了。那帮渣滓见威胁不起作用，便让他惨死在悬崖下，窃取回残缺的资料。

葬礼结束之后的几个月里，我都处在一种行尸走肉的状态。我父亲实在看不下去，让我代替他去拜访桑佩尔勒伯努叔叔。回来的时候，我的怀里多了一只红色的小熊。我把它带在身边，臆想昌珉还在我身旁。

转机出现在那年的三月，我与纽查普特见了一面，他告诉了我大脑芯片的事情。

“那现在芯片在哪儿？”我急不可耐。

“沈博士说，他会放在一个他绝对信得过的地方。”

我疯了一样地跑回家，三下五除二把红熊给拆了。果不其然，在小熊抱着的粉色绒毛爱心内，安安静静地躺着一枚小小的芯片。

我双手捧着芯片，泪流满面。

……

要将昌珉复活，需要一个合适的人做为容器。根据酥梨的说法，基因重合程度越高，成功率就越大。这些年我也打着情人的幌子陆陆续续物色了不少人，但是每一个到关键时刻都放弃了。

机会只有一次，我不敢轻易尝试。

遇见Shim之后，我觉得好时机终于到来了。

“酥梨，你这两天监视他有没有什么收获？”  
“指挥官先生，他与化工部的怀仁有接触，从她手上拿到了高剂量的vertigo，打算伺机与您的针剂进行交换。”

“樊湃怎么会有这么蠢的侄女？”我笑了。“连我从来不使用vertigo这种事情都调查不出来。”

看来他们是认为资料在我父亲手上，想通过我来逼迫我父亲主动暴露。

他们做梦。

“指挥官先生，复活的整个过程十分简单。纽查普特博士不知道vertigo plus的真实用途，您只需每周从他手上拿到配置好的vertigo plus，让Shim稳定地按剂量注射三个月，就会引起一次短时“眩晕”。在此次“眩晕”状态下将芯片更换并导入，再重新注射vertigo plus进行激活唤醒，复活就完成了。”

这实在是简单极了。Shim会在一周中的某一天拿到高剂量vertigo，而我在周五的傍晚拿到vertigo plus。每周五晚上我们见面，他会偷偷趁我不注意把我们二人的药剂进行交换；等到周六去培训中心的时候，我还会在他训练的时候再次确认他的药剂是vertigo plus。随后的一周里，我只要嘱咐酥梨监控他用药就行。

甚至监控都是多余的，基地里除了我，谁会不用vertigo呢？

vertigo就是有这样的魔力，让人上瘾，让人沉迷。

夜里，我把Shim带回了自己的房间。他睡熟了，酥梨悬浮在上方扫描了他全身。

“身体状态非常好，没有任何问题。”

“你确定成功率是百分百吗？”

“指挥官先生，根据以往经验，是的。”酥梨回答道。“Shim是不满周岁的人造人，且经过基因修改与沈先生的基因几乎完全一致。沈先生做过的几个再激活案例中，成功的都是不满周岁的人造人。”

“那就好。”我低头看了看Shim，他这段时间不知道为什么突然不再更换我的药剂了，以至于我每周六都要自己动手更换。我想起了他之前给我做的草莓蛋糕，还有今晚那个莫名其妙的吻，转向surisuri。

“昌珉的意识唤醒之后，Shim原有的意识与记忆会怎么样？”

“会被保留。不过您别担心，可以说仅仅是保留记忆而已，不会出现诸如精神分裂的问题。”酥梨给出了解答。“vertigo plus实际上是通过激活芯片的周边区域来完成唤醒的，不是把整个大脑换掉。”

我点点头。“明天就动手吧，你准备好。”

“没问题，指挥官先生。”

我日思夜想的那一刻终于就要来临了。

Cuz I've been waiting for you  
You've been waiting for me

**Author's Note:**

> vertigo是郑允浩的solo曲，最后两句是曲中的歌词。


End file.
